


Soldier Sandwich

by beejohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Joltolock, M/M, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote for Tumblr's glorious Smut Sunday.  Joltolock is good and pure and we desperately need more of it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bree aka coloringthegreyscale because she's the joltolock queen and I bow to her.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bree+aka+coloringthegreyscale+because+she%27s+the+joltolock+queen+and+I+bow+to+her.).



“Kiss him,” John orders from his chair, feeling a thrill run up his spine at the power he’s wielding over the two men standing inches in front of him.

James obeys, his hands sliding into Sherlock’s hair, the dark ringlets snaking around his fingers. Sherlock, for his part, looks completely gone. His eyes are glazed over and his mouth is parted, his face and chest are flushed, his breathing is heavy, and his cock is pointing straight up, the foreskin retracted and the wet head peeking through, precome leaking out of the slit. He lets out a whimper when James’ hands tighten in his hair. James tugs Sherlock closer and Sherlock moves willingly, closing the distance between them.

John watches, enraptured, as their mouths meet. Watches as James’ tongue invades the warm cavern of Sherlock’s mouth, as his hands travel from Sherlock’s hair to his shoulders, then down down down his waist to his arse, as he grabs two handfuls and hitches a naked and erect Sherlock against his own bare body.

Sherlock breaks from James, gasping, and God John’s jeans are far too tight right now. With one hand, he begins undoing his jeans while the other reaches between the two men. John uses a finger to catch a drop making its way down James’ shaft and holds his hand out to Sherlock. “Lick,” he commands, and Sherlock bends at the waist, his warm mouth engulfing his finger, tongue curling round as he suckles.

James groans from somewhere above them. John glances his way and sees him stroking himself lightly and biting his lip. They lock eyes, and John knows what he wants. “Fuck him, James. Fuck him while I watch.”

“God, _yes_ ,” Sherlock and James say simultaneously, James sounding gruff and lustful, Sherlock sounding completely broken. John leans back in his chair again and eases his erection out of the confines of his pants. He strokes slowly as James begins kissing Sherlock again, his tongue thrusting slowly, his cock rubbing against Sherlock’s.

“John, lube,” James holds his hand out and John fetches the small bottle from the table beside him. James spins Sherlock around, circles his arms around his waist, and lowers them both onto their knees. James caresses along Sherlock’s back and flanks as Sherlock drops onto all fours, eyes locked with John the entire time.

John moans breathily, desperate to see his lovers fuck, wanting to witness them falling apart together. James pours lube onto his fingers and begins working Sherlock open relentlessly. Sherlock makes a strangled sound and reaches to touch himself. “Not yet,” John says at the same time James slaps Sherlock’s hand away. Sherlock let’s out a desperate whine. James hushes him and holds one hand out to John again as he continues to fuck Sherlock with the other. John practically throws the condom to James, feeling his arousal spike at the sight of James tearing the packet open with his teeth and sheathing his cock. He adds more lube and lines himself up behind Sherlock.

“You ready?” he says, and John isn’t sure if James is speaking more to him or Sherlock, but they both answer him.

“Yes.”

“Oh _GOD_ , please, fuck me now Major!”

John is still pulling on his cock and hearing that name from Sherlock is nearly enough to send him over the edge. Hissing, he lets go of himself for a moment in order to regain a bit of control. James growls at being referred to by his rank and thrusts into Sherlock in one smooth slide.

“Ahh!!” Sherlock cries out and arches his back. Then, without warning, both James and Sherlock’s gaze zero in on John, pinning him to his chair, making his hands’ movement back to his cock unconscious and instinctive.

“Look, John,” James says hoarsely. “Look at me fucking him. Look at how needy he is for more. Aren’t you, Sherlock?”

Sherlock looks like he’s working to hold his head up, but he manages to keep his eyes locked with John as he makes an affirmative noise, clearly beyond words at this point.

John takes pity and drops to his knees in front of Sherlock. “James, lift him.” James obeys and bends over Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up to his knees, changing the angle at which he’s thrusting and making Sherlock’s body arch with a sharp cry. John kneels in front of Sherlock, places both of his hands around their leaking cocks, and begins jerking them together while James thrusts into him high and tight. Sherlock is trapped between them, awash in sensation, and his body seems to want to move both forward into John’s hands and back into where James’ cock is spearing him.

“Look at him, John,” James’ voice is edged with desperation now. He’s close. “Should we make him come so hard he forgets his own name?” The corner of James’ mouth lifts in a smirk. Even moments from orgasm he’s able to keep his wits about him. And Sherlock is the opposite. His eyes are barely open, his head is lolling back on James’ shoulder, his hips can hardly find the strength to flex anymore. John is somewhere in between, but knows they’re moments from this ending and wants Sherlock to fall first.

“Let’s,” he says and tightens his grip as James begins to pound, and within seconds Sherlock stiffens and howls, ropes of come flying onto both his and John’s chests and stomach. He collapses forward against John. His contractions trigger James, who groans in relief as he stills and pulses, eliciting a soft moan from a nearly unconscious Sherlock. John follows moments later, using Sherlock’s come as lube, his eyes locking with James, biting his lip and grunting as he adds to the mess.

The three of them fall into their sides, Sherlock still sandwiched in the middle, a jumble of sweaty limbs. James eases himself out of Sherlock and ties off the condom, extracting himself from the clutches of the other two to dispose of it and get a flannel to clean them all. When he returns, John is spooning Sherlock but both of them have their arms stretched in front of them, as if saving him a spot. James decides to refrain from cleaning them for the moment. He lowers himself back down beside them and both Sherlock and John let out soft moans and pull him in. He’s not used to feeling wanted in this way, but he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. Content and sated, he cuddles up to his lovers and they sleep that way until morning.


End file.
